Yeongweonhi Saranghae
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Donghae telah menanti seorang yeoja cantik bernama Hyukkie selama 3 tahun. Tak disangka mereka ternyata saling menyukai. Namun, disela usaha bersatunya mereka, hadir seorang yeoja yang menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. *summary gagal banget* Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

**YEONGWONHI SARANGHAE**

Author : Lee Donghae's fiancé

Cast : HaeHyuk, KyuMin, HanChul, Leeteuk, Yoona.

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimare : Semua cast dan author hanya milik Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini milik author seorang XD

***Donghae POV***

"YAAAA DONGHAE-YA! Apa dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Teriak Minnie membuatku terpaksa mengalihkan pandanganku dari luar jendela.

"Minnie, kau tidak perlu berteriak. Tentu saja aku mendengarmu."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau tidak mendengar ceritaku tadi." Ujar Minnie memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengabaikan ceritamu,Minnie~ya."

"Memangnya kau sedang melihat apa,Hae?" tanya Minnie sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Seketika Minnie tersenyum saat melihat objek yang sejak tadi kupandangi. Minnie tersenyum kearahku, dan aku bisa merasa wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Hae, kau sudah memendam perasaanmu pada yeoja itu selama 3 tahun, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan cintamu itu kepadanya?" Minnie memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Minnie, itu terlalu sulit. Keadaanlah yang mempersulit semuanya. Namja tampan,pintar,dan terkenal seperti Siwon saja ditolaknya, apalagi aku, namja yang tak punya kelebihan." Donghae menunduk.

"Hae,kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Kau benar-benar namja terbodoh yang pernah kukenal." Minnie memukul kepala Donghae.

"YAA! Appo! Sudahlah, aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan yeoja cantik itu. Hmm, lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan adik kelas kita itu?" donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu baik-baik saja…" Perkataan Minnie terputus begitu merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Annyeong nae noona neomu yeppo!" Ujar Kyu masih memeluk pinggang Minnie.

"Omo~ Kyu lepaskan." Wajah Minnie memerah.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak merindukanku noona? Ahhhh arra, kau memikirkan temanmu yang masih setia menjomblo dan menanti yeoja yang diluar sana, bukan?" Kyu mengerti ketika melihat Donghae.

"YAAA! Seenaknya saja kau mengataiku seperti itu. Dasar junior kurang ajar." Gerutu Hae.

"Hahahahaha,mianhae hyung. Minnie, ayo pulang, nanti umma mu akan sibuk mencarimu. Hyung, aku pulang duluan ya, mian aku membuatmu sendirian, karena aku harus membawa yeojachingu ku yang imut ini pulang. Annyeong hyung." Pamit Kyu menyeringai.

"Hae, kau juga harus pulang." Ujar Minnie dan seketika dia langsung keluar kelas ditarik oleh Kyu.

Aku tertegun melihat kemesraan Minnie. Lee Sungmin atau Minnie sahabatku, yeoja imut yang selalu menemaniku dan lebih beruntung dariku. Sudah 2 tahun dia berpacaran dengan salah satu adik kelasku yang termasuk kategori pria idaman para yeoja disekolah ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Sedangkan aku, sudah 3 tahun hanya bisa memandangi yeoja cantik yang banyak disukai namja disekolah ini. Yeoja cantik itu bernama Lee Hyukjae, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Hyukkie. Ntah sampai kapan aku harus menahan perasaan ini.

***Hyukkie POV***

"Chullie eonni! Chankkanman!"

"Waeyo,Hyukkie-ah?" Chullie eonni menatapku dalam.

"Hhhh ini buku notes eonni ketinggalan diperpustakan." Jawabku memberikan buku itu kepada yeoja tercantik dan teranggun di sekolah ini.

"Omo. Gomawo Hyukkie-ah." Chullie eonni tersenyum dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Ya begitulah Chullie eonni. Ketus, namun bagiku dia sosok yang ramah dan cantik. Jalannya yang anggun membuatku iri melihat Chullie eonni. Dia pantas mendapatkan Hankyung oppa sebagai kekasihnya, namja ramah, tampan, sopan, dan lembut. Tapi, bukan hanya sosok dari Chullie eonni dan Hankyung oppa lah yang membuatku kagum, tapi namja yang merupakan adik dari Hankyung oppa, yaitu Lee Donghae.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sudah sangat sepi sendirian menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, tentu saja sekolah sepi, sekolah bubar pada pukul 3. Aku berjalan dengan santai. Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara namja yang begitu lembut diiringi melodi gitar. Aku mencari sumber suara tersebut dan berhenti didepan ruang musik. Aku membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu untuk melihat siapa yang berada didalamnya. Aku tercekat, nafasku seakan berhenti dan jantungku berdegup 2kali lebih cepat. Namja tampan, dengan suara lembut yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memetik gitar itu….Lee Donghae.

BRAKKK!

Seluruh buku yang kupegang terjatuh semua. Aku segera menutup pintu dan membereskan buku-bukuku. 'Aissshhhh dasar Hyukkie pabboya!' gumamku dalam hati. Aku tertegun ketika melihat tangan seseorang menyentuh salah satu bukuku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat sang empunya tangan.

"Ini bukumu." Ujar orang itu tersenyum sambil mengembalikan bukuku.

"A-ah ne, gomawo Donghae-ssi." Jawabku gugup.

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu memanggilku. Panggil saja Hae-ya." Dia tersenyum melihatku. Jantungku semakin berdetak tak beraturan.

"Ne, arra,Hae-ya." Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Ehm, kau belum pulang? Ah, bagaimana kalau aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu, sesudah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang,Hyukjae-ssi." Ia menawariku, tampat keikhlasan dan keteduhan dari matanya. Ia terus tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hmm,ne. Panggil saja aku Hyukkie."

"Ne, arra. Ayo masuk." Ia menarik tanganku, jantung semakin kacau, aku merasa wajahku memerah.

Donghae mulai bernyanyi dan memetik gitarnya. Suaranya lembut dan merdu.

**You are completely beautiful, I just can't be without you girl**

** Cause you are so beautiful, nal sumshiga haneun ne ibseul saranghandanmal uh-oh**

** Cause you are so beautiful, nae geoteman meomulreo (keudae namanui)**

** My beautiful, my beautiful, oh oh**

Aku diam, menghayati lagu itu. Sesekali Hae melirik dan tersenyum kepadaku disela-sela nyanyiannya. 'Aku mohon Hae-ya, tak usah tersenyum seperti itu lagi, jangan membunuhku dengan senyuman itu,jebal' gumamku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya ketika selesai bernyanyi.

"Kau hebat Hae-ya, aku menyukai suaramu, dan itu lagu yang bagus."

"Gomawo Hyukkie-ah. Mari aku antar kau pulang." Ia membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ne. Oh iya,Hae, maukah menemaniku makan es krim? Aku sedang ingin es krim."

"Baiklah."

***Author POV***

Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukkie yang sangat lahap memakan es krim strawberry kesukannya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa duduk berdua di café bersama yeoja idamannya ini. Jujur saja, saat Hae menyanyikan lagu untuk Hyukkie tadi, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat.

"Hae, kenapa menatapku terus? Kau tidak memakan es krim mu? Nanti meleleh."

"Ne, Hyukkie-ah. Ehm, Hyukkie, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan sendok es krimnya.

"Apa…ehm apa alasanmu dulu tak menerima Siwon? Yaaa, masalahnya Siwon itu namja idola di sekolah kita." Tanya Donghae ragu.

"Hahaha, aku sudah menganggap Siwon itu teman dekatku, lagi pula sahabatku Kibum menyukai Siwon."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hyukkie. Donghae terus menatap yeoja idamannya ini yang sedang sibuk dengan es krim strawberrynya.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang,Hae." Ajak Hyukkie tersenyum kepada Hae.

"Baiklah."

***Donghae POV***

"Aku pulang"

"Oh. Hae, tampaknya kau sedang senang? Ada apa? Mau berbagi dengan umma?" tanya seorang namja cantik dan lembut.

"Ah, aniyo umma. Gwenchana." Jawabku tersenyum.

"Yaaa,Hae-ya. Aku ini ibumu, aku tau semua sifatmu. Jadi kau tak akan bisa menutupi hal apapun dariku."

"Hmm,arra umma."

"Baiklah, apakah ini berkaitan dengan yeoja?"

"Oh, umma bagaimana bisa tau?"

"Ah Hae, sudah kukatakan, aku ini ibumu dan aku tau segala hal tentang dirimu. Kau sama persis seperti appa mu"

"Hahaha, ne umma. Tadi, aku pergi ke kedai es krim bersama yeoja yang selama ini aku sukai."

"Mwo? Jinjja? Bagaimana yeoja itu?"

"Dia….dia yeoja yang sangat cantik, pintar, lembut dan hangat. Sudah 3 tahun aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya."

"Aissshhh Hae, kau benar-benar mirip appamu"

"Hahaha, baiklah umma aku kekamar dulu."

"Hmm, arraseumnida. Hae, jangan tersenyum terus, aku rasa sebentar lagi kau akan gila."

"Hahahaha,arraseo umma"

Aku berjalan menuju kekamar. Dengan sigap aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Aku benar-benar merasa senang saat ini. Aku meraih gitarku dan mulai bernyanyi. Ahhh Hyukkie-ah kau benar-benar membuatku tambah gila sekarang.

***Author POV***

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Teriak Chullie membuat seluruh mata dikantin mengarah padanya.

"Eonni! Jangan berteriak seperti itu."

"Ah ne, arraseumnida. Lalu Hyukkie-ah, bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu kemarin? Aku yakin kelakuannya lebih buruk dari Hyung-nya."

"Aniyo eonni. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Dia memandangiku terus sambil tersenyum."

"Jinjja? Ahhh Hyukkie-ah, aku rasa dia menyukaimu."

"Hahaha benarkan eonni? Aku juga merasakan….."

Hyukkie terdiam dan tak melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Ia benar-benar terkejut menyaksikan dua orang yang berjalan dengan mesra dihadapannya.

"YAA! Hyukkie-ah! Kau lihat apa?" Chullie mengguncang badan Hyukkie yang seakan kaku, lalu Chullie menoleh kebelakang dan dia membelalakan matanya.

-TBC-

Okehiwiwwww. Sambungannya itu nanti judul baru yah^^

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

**YEONGWEONHI SARANGHAE 2**

Oke readers ini sambungannya. Selamat membaca^^

***Hyukkie POV***

Aku merasa mukaku memerah dan air mataku sudah nyaris terjatuh. Aku menundukkan kepalaku mencoba untuk tidak melihat pemandangan yang ada didepanku. Chullie eonni menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan.

"Chullie chagi!" Teriak seorang namja yang berlari mendekati kami.

Dengan sigap aku menghapus air mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku.

"Ah, annyeong Hangeng oppa. Hmm, eonni aku ke kelas duluan ya."

"Hmm ne." Jawab Chullie.

Aku berjalan melewati Hae yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Yoona. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku, mataku masih sangat panas. Aku berlari dengan cepat, dan terduduk di salah satu bangku di taman.

'Hae, mengapa kau bisa bergandengan tangan bersama yeoja itu?' Batinku sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata.

***Donghae POV***

Aku masih berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Yoona yang masih saja mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku.

"Sudah, cukup Yoona-ya. Aku harus pergi."

"Ah ne, arraseumnida. Gomawo Hae telah membantuku."

Aku tersenyum dan dengan cepat aku berlari menuju suatu ruangan. Sesampainya disana, aku melebarkan pandanganku untuk mencari seseorang.

'Aishhh kemana dia?' Batinku.

Aku berlari mengelilingi sekolah dan langkahku terhenti di taman dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk manis dan tertunduk dilengkapi dengan suara isakan tangisnya. Aku mendekatinya.

***Author POV***

Hae mendekati Hyukkie yang masih menangis terisak. Dengan lembut, Hae melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Hyukkie. Hyukkie terkejut dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Uljima Hyukkie-ah" Ucap Hae sembari tersenyum.

Hae duduk disamping Hyukkie. Ia menatap Hyukkie yang sedang tertunduk dengan wajah merahnya.

"Hyukkie-ah, gwenchanayo?"

"Eum,ne. Gwenchana."

"Hyukkie-ah, mengapa kau menangis? Apa…ini salahku?"

"A..a..aniyo Hae. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong Hyukkie, ceritakanlah padaku. Jebal."

Hyukkie terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hae dalam-dalam.

"Hae, na….na…saranghae"

Hae tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hyukkie.

"Eum, nado saranghae Hyukkie-ah."

Hyukkie tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka perasaannya terbalaskan. Perlahan Hae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hyukkie. Dan dengan lembut ia mencium bibir manis yeojachingu-nya itu. Setelah agak lama mereka berciuman, Hyukkie melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Hae.

"Hyukkie-ah, neomu yeppo. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Saranghae."

"Eum,nado saranghae Hae-ya. Tapi Hae…"

"Waeyo?"

"Tadi itu…Kau dan Yoona…"

"Ah itu. Aku hanya sedang membantu Yoona. Kau tentu tau cerita hubungan Yoona dan Taecyeon, mereka putus karena kesalahpahaman. Dan tadi itu, Yoona ingin aku membantunya untuk membuat Taecyeon merasa cemburu. Tidak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dan Yoona, percayalah padaku Hyukkie-ah."

"Hmm ne, aku percaya padamu Hae."

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Hyukkie pun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hae.

"Hae-ya, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

"Nado saranghae chagi."

**-END-**

Hufh selesai! Ini ff pertama author wihiwww, jelek? Iya maklum pemula~ Oke, review please^^


End file.
